The Fear of Losing You
by Torispeace
Summary: The way he looked at her in that moment was enough to break her own heart. He knew what happened and she was at a loss for words to explain.


_**A/N: My, my long time no see, guys! Now, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other EWW story…but tonight's/yesterday's (It's 2am here XD) gave me so much inspiration for this little one shot!**_

 _ **And to anyone who reads The Start of a New Beginning, the next chapter is coming guys! It's currently in the works and almost finished! I hope to have it up real soon, so be looking out for it!**_

 _ **Thanks, love you guys.**_

* * *

 _* The Fear of Losing You *_

* * *

There it was, yet again. That sinking feeling he felt when he realized just how determined Emma was to restore Daniel's memories and thoughts. That sinking feeling he felt when Emma said she had made the wrong choice at Lola's—before she explained what the true meaning of her regret was.

And now, there he was, standing in the doorway of that garage, watching—as he heard his heart shatter into thousands of millions of pieces—as his girlfriend locked lips with the boy she assured him he had no reason to worry about.

Whenever he would get jealous or discouraged about how he thought this alternate, snake-loving, annoyingly preppy eighteen year old would steal Emma away from him she would always there, telling him he had nothing to worry about.

" _I chose you, didn't I?"_ She would always guarantee with a small smile and sometimes a gentle touch on the hand or shoulder.

But, where was she now to tell him he had nothing to worry about?

 _Oh right, smooching with the very same douchebag she promised had no effect on her._

His chest began to tighten as well as his throat. Even though his throat grew stiffer by the second as he witnessed the pair kissing, a lump began to grow in his throat; making it even harder for him to breath than before. He tried to clench his jaw, however he realized he had no control over the muscle in his face; his jaw went slack and his mouth almost hung open from shock. Water began to well up in his eyes and his throat started to sting. Was he going to…cry? Maybe he was, he didn't know. It had been so long since the last time he cried, he had forgot what it felt like.

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel and averted his eyes of the scene in front of him. He hastily walked down the hallway to the living room. He stopped and looked around the room. Everything was the exact same as he walked in the front door two minutes ago; an old, retired couple structure. If the kiss was only to help him remember, it didn't seem to work. That was what the kiss meant, right? Oh, who cares? It doesn't matter. They still kissed and Emma didn't attempt at stopping it. That's all he knew and it broke him even more every time he thought about it.

He shook his head, jumbling his thoughts even further. He advanced to the front door. He had to get out of there.

 _Wait._

He could just tele-transport himself out. Why didn't he think about that when he first saw the pair of double-crossers kissing each other? Again, he shook his head; this time at his own stupidity. He pulled his hand up and balled it into a fist, leaving his thumb on the outside. Silently, he casted the spell inside of his head while he brought his hand back as if he were winding it up to throw a punch. He threw his hand down towards the ground, completing the spell. Although he said it right and nothing malfunctioned, he still found himself standing in the living of Emma's neighbors. Surprised, he looked around again. No, he wasn't imagining it; he was still at the old Miller house. For the final time, he shook his head—more loosely this time—and tried to recast the spell. However, to his disappointment, he still remained in the same living room. Why wasn't the spell working?

Suddenly, he vaguely remembered something from the Academy. He put the pieces together and realized he was too emotionally drained to perform any spells.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled under his breath.

Well, since he couldn't tele-transport and automatically appear at his home, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned back around to the garage. Once he was back in the doorway, Emma and Daniel were no longer kissing. Jax put one foot in front of him, ready to go and punch that dazed look off of Daniel's face. Before he got the chance, though, a colorful, tornado-like illusion filled his vision. He could hardly see Emma or Daniel anymore, but he knew they both were still there.

Once the colors cleared form his line of sight, he got a good look of the garage. It looked just as it did before Daniel disappeared into an alternate life. He finished studying the room and looked at the two people in front of him. He watched as Daniel revealed that his memories had begun to return and he hugged Emma. After they released one another, Daniel pointed out something about them about to be pranked. Jax looked to the floor and noticed that both Emma and Daniel were standing in a large Tupperware container full of bright orange, maple syrup-like consistency goo.

"Jax?" He heard his name come from Emma.

His eyes flickered to hers. His heart began to ache even more at the sight of her. He almost couldn't even look at her.

The way he looked at her in that moment was enough to break her own heart. He knew what happened and she was at a loss for words to explain.

All of a sudden, he heard the battle cry of the T-3 and he was being covered in some kind of liquid. Once they finished spraying him, they shouted something and ran off outside through the garage. The events of the last 4 and a half minutes finally caught to him. Watching his girlfriend kiss her ex-boyfriend, having his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend remember everything about her—even when they dated—, and his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's siblings spraying him with some kind of foul smelling liquid. All of the anger he should have felt a long time ago came rushing over him in an instant. With a cry of anger, he finally managed to muster up enough energy from the anger he felt to cast the tele-transportation spell.

And in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **Much love, Torispeace**_


End file.
